


Snap

by xanderdaqueer



Series: Fantastic Smut and Where to Find It (Graves/Barebone and Scamander/Barebone) [4]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Coming down throat, Credence has been wanting this for a long time, Credence is inexperienced but he knows what he wants, Credence is sick of Mr. Graves leaving him, Credence seduces Graves, Daddy Kink, Happy Ending, Loss of inhibition, M/M, Masochist Credence, Percival has a sex dungeon, Percival is a sadist, Percival loses control, Percival wants to dominate Credence, Power Bottom Credence, Subspace, Wow I make people come down other people's throats a lot, anxiety and panic, credence is happy, master kink, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 08:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xanderdaqueer/pseuds/xanderdaqueer
Summary: Credence has finally had enough. He didn't know it, but today was the day he would finally show Percival Graves what he wanted, what he needed.





	Snap

      Credence's hands twitched as another tear slid down his face. They were red and angry and covered in fresh welts that his mother had caused him by bringing down the belt. His own belt. He hated the pain, oh yes. Yes, it hurt. But there was a part of him that craved being hurt, that needed it. Not by his mother though, oh no. No, no no no. He wanted Mr. Graves to inflict pain on him. Wanted to be at his knees and sucking his cock dutifully like the good little bitch he was. 

        He didn't know it now, but today would finally be the day that he let Mr. Graves know of these feelings and took control of his own life for once. It wouldn't be in the way that he'd ever imagined: he would be the one who would be inflicting pain. Oh, not much... but just enough to let Percival know what he really wanted. 

        Back in the present now, Credence felt static building up between his fingers, the want to punch something or hurt himself. He took deep, shaky breaths to bring himself back down to Earth for a moment, attempting to stabilize his unstable mind. He would sneak out, he decided. Take a walk and hope Mr. Graves would come to see him, would use that wonderful magic to appear out of thin air. 

        As soon as he slipped outside, he breathed in the fresh air and sighed in relief, already feeling less panicky. Closing the door behind him very softly, he set off walking the streets, head down. 

        It wasn't long before he heard the telltale crack of apparation and the breath of the older man's against his ear as he was pulled into the alleyway. 

        "Credence..." 

        The whisper made Credence shiver in delight, something sparking within him. 

        "M-Mr. Graves..."

        "I could sense your pain, my boy.  Let me see."

        Credence held out his hands, his eyes submitting and trusting. Mr. Graves held the hands in his own and murmured soft words, the welts being erased from the boy's skin. 

        "Thank you, s-sir..." Credence breathed, not making eye contact. 

        "Of course, my boy." Percival took a strong hand and tilted Credence's chin up slightly, wiping away one of his tears.

        They stayed in that intimate position for a moment longer before Percival stepped away. 

        "I must be going," he murmured.

        Credence's little smile fell instantly. He was too used to this. Used to having to steal the little moments with this man and then not know when he was to see him again. 

        Something was building in him. 

        Some sort of feeling of anger. But... not exactly. The anger stemmed from feelings of loneliness and sadness. And there was something else there.... lust. He wanted Percival. Badly. 

        And this was the feeling that prompted him to make a split second decision. He flew up from where he had been hunched over, his hands grasping onto Percival's shoulders and pinning him to the wall. 

        "C-Credence?" Percival's breath was taken from his body as he hit the wall, his eyes wide with shock.

        "You won't leave. Not again."

        "Credence, my dear boy... stop being f-foolis-"

        "Can't you see?" Credence's voice shook. There was something broken in this young man. "Can't you see how much I need you? How much I want you? Don't you want me?"

        Percival's mouth opened, then closed. Then opened again. Then closed again. 

        Credence's lips found the man's neck and he brushed them lightly against the skin, feeling the way that the older man's pulse quickened. 

        "Can't you see how much I want to submit to you, Daddy?"

        Percival shuddered, his hands going to Credence's hair at the words whispered into his ear.

        "Credence, this is a bad idea...." He let out a groan as Credence thrust his hips up against his. 

        "Please, sir, I want you to dominate me," the young man practically whined. 

        Credence moved his hips faster, grinding his already half-hard cock against Mr. Graves's thigh and whimpering in pleasure. Percival was still frozen in place, breathing becoming ragged. The younger man smirked and kissed up Percival's jawline to finally meet his lips. His kiss was hungry and needing, not soft in the slightest. Not shy; not anymore. Percival wondered how long Credence had been dreaming of this moment. 

        "Fucking dominate me already, I need it..."

        And that was it for Percival. His daze that he had been in broke, he snapped much like Credence had before. Hearing the sweet, shy boy utter such a powerful curse word while begging to be overpowered decimated Percival's willpower that he had so carefully constructed up. 

        "You want to be dominated? You don't know what you're asking for, Credence. You don't know my lifestyle. You don't know how much I need to see you beneath me, overpowered, willing to do anything for me at any and every moment..." 

        He pulled Credence up by his hair and shoved him onto his knees, eyes steely and powerful. Credence practically came at the image of this man that he'd been having dreams about for months on end. Percival's hands undid the button to his dress pants, going on to undo his fly. He gestured to Credence. 

        Credence's sense of pride came back to him ever so slightly, no more witty words to say now that he was being made to be submissive just how he wanted. He blushed heavily and pressed his cheek up against the bulge in Percival's pants, rubbing against it; his hands tugged at the waistline of Mr. Graves's pants. He mouthed against the cotton boxer briefs, groaning at the thought of his cock in his mouth. 

        "Suck it, boy."

        Credence's hands worked quickly: they pulled the waistband of the boxers forward and pulled out Mr. Graves's cock. It was thick and a good length, filling out as it hardened. Credence stared for a moment; it was his first time seeing another man's cock and it was everything he could have imagined. He tried to memorize every vein, every hair, the way that his cock was uncut and the head was flushed red. The primal need, the urge to please the man above him filled his every pore and he slid his mouth down on the other man's cock, breathing through his nose and his eyes falling shut. 

        "Ahhh... mm..." Percival let out a low moan and fisted a hand in tangled locks of hair, looking down and watching the way that Credence so willingly sucked his cock down as far as he could bare. He looked so content, so happy.... So quiet now that he had what he wanted. 

        It had been a shock to see the shy little Credence so demanding. He had seen a sort of ghostly, demonic look in his eyes, could have sworn he saw black misty tendrils spiraling out from behind the young man. 

        He wanted so much to purely dominate the younger one. He wanted to bring him back to his own home, make him his, take him down to his dungeon and tie him up and flog him and pleasure him and edge him and watch him mewl, watch him writhe and beg for it, groan and obey. He wanted to make Credence feel so many things. Wanted him to feel pain and pleasure and to be cared for. He wanted to hurt, but also spoil and care for him. Wanted to be both the Master and the Daddy. Credence's chemistry worked so well with his: he felt it in the tension that crackled between their hands and the longing that was in both their eyes. 

        All of those feelings had boiled over, he guessed. Credence just couldn't stand all the feelings after awhile and just needed relief. Needed to submit. 

        Percival gave a thrust and watched as Credence adjusted his mouth, scrunching his forehead to look up at the dominant man and nod, bobbing his head. Percival began thrusting rhythmically into Credence's mouth, listening to the moans beneath him. 

        "Fuck, baby boy...."

        "Mhm?" 

        "Fuck..." 

        Credence chuckled, sending wondrous vibrations through Percival's cock. 

        "Already close, you know that baby? Want me to come right down that throat of yours?"

        "Mhm..."

        Credence let out a sound of affirmation, prompting Percival to do so.

        "Such a good boy for your Daddy... such a good... boy..."

        His voice stuttered off as he came suddenly, face twisted in bliss.

        Credence's hands were working at his own cock, pulling and moaning and as he felt Percival's come spurt out of his cock and the way that the other man shuddered and gasped he too came with a moan.

        As they both came down from the indescribable feelings of their orgasms, Credence suckled gently at the head of Percival's cock, making sure he got all of it. 

        Percival sighed and tried to get his head on straight again (that would be hard, as he was anything but straight) and to figure out what he was going to do next. Obviously, he was getting rather sick of having to come back and heal Credence from his abusive mother and having to confront all the chaotic feelings that came with seeing Credence. Now that they had clearly made their want for each other evident, what should they do?

        "Mr. Graves... please bring me home with you. I hope you understand how I feel based on our actions just now." 

        Percival looked down at the boy, his face flushed and red. Credence had reverted back into the quieter, more polite young man that Mr. Graves typically saw. 

        He caressed Credence's cheek lovingly. "My sweet boy, I would do anything to see you happy. Do you really think it wise to do such a thing? What of the rumors? What of your mother? Would she seek after you?"

        "I don't give a fuck about her," Credence muttered. 

        Percival gave Credence a slight slap across the cheek, tutting disapprovingly. 

        "My, my. What a foul mouthed boy we have here. I didn't know such language could come from your mouth, my boy."

        Credence's mouth fell shut, his eyes going glassy and his head buzzing with the need to submit once more. 

        "If you wish it, we will return to my place. We can talk more there about the seriousness of everything, alright?"

        "Yes, Daddy."

        Percival swallowed heavily, tucking himself back into his boxers and pulling his zipper back up. 

        "Come now, baby." 

        He held his arm out to side-along apparate Credence. 

        Credence gave him a rare, sincere smile and between their eyes powerful emotions were conveyed. Love, lust, and fear of what was to come but also... happiness. 

        Credence was happy.

        It may not have seemed like much, but...

        To Credence, it meant the world.

**Author's Note:**

> What a lovely pair. My sibling doesn't think they had any chemistry in the film. wERE THEY EVEN WATCHING??  
> Tumblr: @xanderdaqueer


End file.
